Not supposed to happen
by boothandboneslove
Summary: McGee knew this was not supposed to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Timothy McGee had never expected this to happen, this was never suppossed to happen not to Tony at least. The blood that stained the carpet that day had seeped through and left an ugly dark brown stain on the wood underneathe. McGee couldn't get the sight out of his head, every time he closed his eyes he saw it. McGee had returned home to the small house he shared with Tony from visiting Sarah around five in the afternoon. The house was quiet save for the music playing softly from the back room. Tim had walked to the back room planning on letting Tony know that he was home. But when he got to the back room and got the door open the smile that had been on his face disappeared. Tony was laying on the floor face down, blood all around him. McGee ran forward dropping to his knees beside him not caring about the blood that seeped through the knees of his pants and checked for a pulse. He couldn't find one and noticed that Tony's body was already cold. McGee fumbled in his pocket frantically for a few seconds for his phone before pulling it out. He quickly dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" A female voice asked and McGee took a deep breath before answering.

"I just got home and found my boyfriend dead, he has no pulse and his body's already gone cold." Tim said.

"Okay sir, I need your location," the operator told him and McGee told her the address, the operator told him a police officer would be there as soon as possible. McGee then dialed Gibbs' number not looking forward to the conversation.

"Gibbs," the voice of his boss answered.

"Boss it's McGee, I just got home" he began but stopped biting back the sob that threatened to escape from his throat.

"So why is you coming home something you need to tell me about?" Gibbs asked sounding annoyed about being interrupted.

"You didn't give me a chance to finish. I got home and found Tony dead, there's a lot of blood around him, so I know it's not a natural death of any kind. Please call Ducky for me, he's the only one I trust to find out answers for me," he finished.

"We'll be there ASAP." Gibbs said before hanging up and McGee sat there not knowing what else to do at the moment. Not long after a knock came at the door and McGee numbly stood walking to the front door. Tim opened to see not only the police but also Gibbs and Ducky on the other side.

"We're here about your call sir, I'm Officer Franks and this is my partner Officer Gonzales," one of the officers told him. He was a short chubby man with a shaved head and dark eyes with a mustache that went down to the sides of his mouth. His partner was taller then him with black hair and hazel eyes and cleanly shaven. McGee nodded and the all stepped in, McGee noticing for the first time that CSI's stood behind the group. Tim showed them all to the room where Tony's body laid but stayed away from the door, not wanting to see.

"Sir, I need to ask you a few questions." Officer Gonzales told him and McGee nodded. "Okay so tell me, what happened?" he asked.

"I just got home from visting my younger sister, when I walked in I heard the music playing from the back room. I came back to tell Tony I was home, and when I opened the door I found Tony laying there, so I called 911." Tim replied and the officer wrote down what he said.

"Is your sister able to varify your story?" he asked. McGee knew that this was standard procedure, when a body was found the partner was always the first suspect. But knowing that didn't mean the silent accusation didn't make him angry.

"Yes she can. I didn't kill Tony, I loved him more then you will ever understand. I work for NCIS I know that the partner is always your first suspect, especially in these type of cases. But make no mistake of this, I would never have done anything to hurt Tony. So do not accuse me and waste your time," McGee growled.

"McGee that's enough." Gibbs said having heard McGee "Officer Franks, this is my investigation now, the deceased was an NCIS special agent which makes this my jurisdiction. NCIS will be taking over from here, so you and your partner can go now. And I want everything from your CSI techs on my desk by tomorrow." Gibbs added to the officer.

"With all due respect Agent Gibbs but Mr. McGee called us, and incase you haven't noticed we are not on a miletary base, which makes this our case" officer franks said.

"The deceased was an NCIS agent and a member of my team, this is my case" Gibbs replied flatly.

"This is not a miletary base, and the deceased was not military, so this is not within your jurisdiction Agent Gibbs. Which means this is our case, not the case of navy cops got it?" officer Franks said.

"We'll see about that Officer Franks," Gibbs told him leaving the house. McGee sighed and sat on the couch answering the rest of Officer Gonzales' questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs had talked to the chief of the police and gotten the case handed over to NCIS. This didn't come as a surprise to the rest of his team which was only Ducky, Palmer, Abby, and Ziva. The chief had agreed with Gibbs that the case fell in his jusidiction. Tony's body had been delivered to Ducky along with the medical examiners notes, the CSI reports and photos had been handed to Gibbs by a very annoyed officer Franks, and the answers from McGee had been handed over as well. Ziva was currently down in Abby's lab helping the girl finish a 3D model of the house McGee and Tony had shared.

"McGee said that the door was locked when he got home," Ziva reminded Abby.

"I know that," the goth snapped angrily.

"I'm only trying to help." Ziva said.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just can't believe Tony's dead. I miss him so much." Abby apologized as she began to cry, Ziva looked at her for a few seconds not knowing what to do before hugging her. Abby hated losing the members of her team, she hated having to deal with the pain. But she would find the person who did this to Tony if it was the last thing she did. She would make sure this person suffered horribly for what they did. She would make sure Tony got the chance to rest in peace knowing that his killer had been found. She would make sure that whoever did this got the justice he deserved.

"We all miss him Abby, but there's nothing we can do now but found who did this," she told the goth comfortingly.

"I know, and I swear I will find this bastard." Abby said pulling away from Ziva and turning back to the work she had been doing determined to find who did this. Ziva joined her just as determined to find who killed her friend as Abby was.


End file.
